Un simple regard
by Soul004
Summary: Shûhei a bien du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie chez Byakuya. Un de ses problèmes, et non des moindres, est l'attrait qu'il exerce auprès de la gente féminine, notamment parmi les domestiques. Retrouvez Maria, servante dévouée, et ce couple inattendu qui traverse à leur manière parfois maladroite les obstacles de leur vie quotidienne. Dans la série d'AI et des Chroniques
1. La lingère et le Shinigami

Je dédie cette histoire à toutes les lectrices qui apprécient _Amours Imparfaits & Cie_ et me l'ont fait savoir (pardon de ne pas tous vous citer ), et plus particulièrement à Miss, qui s'est chargée des corrections, pour la remercier d'être si passionnée et attentive à mes écrits.

Au départ, ce devait être un OS, mais finalement il y aura trois chapitres : que voulez-vous, Shûhei et Byakuya m'inspirent ! En plus, ils sont rebelles. Ils ne vont jamais facilement là où je veux les mener.

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo à qui j'emprunte, sans autorisation, les personnages et l'univers. J'espère qu'il m'en excusera...

Maria est une jeune servante de la maison du seigneur Kuchiki. C'est un personnage imaginé qui a fait sa première apparition dans « Chroniques d'un serviteur des Kuchiki ».

Cette histoire se passe au début de la vie de Shûhei avec Byakuya, après « Amours Imparfaits II » et avant « Le bentô »(1).

* * *

**Un simple regard**

**Acte 1 : La lingère et le Shinigami**

Maria acheva d'épingler le drap et le relâcha. Sous le vent printanier, un pan de de la toile blanche se gonfla et s'agita dans un claquement sec. La jeune fille fit une pause. Elle s'épongea le front avec son avant-bras et regarda avec envie l'ombre bienfaisante des arbres. La sueur coulait le long de sa nuque vers sa gorge, en gouttelettes irritantes qui traçaient leur chemin sur sa peau avec une lenteur presque insupportable.

Le soleil rayonnait sur tout le Seireitei et trônait dans un ciel d'une pureté absolue. La chaleur se répandait implacablement dans l'atmosphère. Maria soupira et revint à sa tâche.

Elle en avait enfin fini avec les parures de lit. Elle jeta un œil découragé sur celui des deux paniers à ses pieds encore rempli de linge et elle en retira un carré de fine batiste blanche aux broderies délicates.

Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant le motif : c'était l'un des mouchoirs du seigneur Kuchiki. Rêveuse, elle en caressa un moment le relief du doigt, étonnée comme toujours d'observer la beauté dont il s'entourait car elle allait au delà du simple standing dû à son rang.

Elle en était persuadée, quand au hasard de ses corvées ménagères, son imagination fertile lui racontait l'histoire cachée derrière la présence d'un article et la raison pour laquelle il avait été choisi en dehors de son raffinement évident : dans le service à thé printanier, aux tendres motifs couleur framboise, elle devinait la douceur de l'épouse décédée du maître du pavillon ; les manches de bois brut de ses pinceaux qu'il exigeait qu'on entretienne lui évoquaient son défunt père, homme d'érudition plus que combattant aguerri ; le cadre d'acajou aux lignes simples soulignait de sa teinte chaude la photographie officielle de son union présente ; dans la peinture ornant le mur de la salle à manger qui représentait une partie du jardin, cerisiers, pruniers et châtaigniers tous fleuris dans un foisonnement hors-saison impossible, se reflétaient les sentiments complexes de son propriétaire.  
Son imagination courait le long des vases qu'elle époussetait, des kimonos qu'elle amidonnait et qu'elle repassait, et dans sa tête elle faisait exploser l'une après l'autre les couches de glace qui emprisonnaient son maître. Pour elle seule et pendant quelques instants, elle était celle qui voyait clairement au travers de ses airs distants.  
Au service de Kuchiki-sama, elle avait pénétré dans un univers où sa curiosité trouvait matière à s'enflammer. Son amour perdu entré dans la légende, sa noblesse qui le rendait inapprochable, les visiteurs de haut rang, les chuchotements sur son passage : intrigues et mystères faisaient battre d'émoi son cœur de jeune fille en recherche d'aventure. De questions en indiscrétions auprès de ses collègues, elle ré-inventait l'histoire de son seigneur et maître.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent l'arracha à sa rêverie : « Ah ! ». La souple étoffe satinée glissa de ses doigts et prit son envol, emportée au loin vers l'air chaud des hauteurs.  
« Zut ! C'est pas vrai... ».

Maria pinça ses lèvres de contrariété à la pensée du sermon qui l'attendait si elle ne rattrapait pas le mouchoir qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, caracolant sur les couches d'air comme s'il se moquait d'elle. En dépit du kimono dont elle était vêtue, elle courut comme elle put vers la pièce de linge en relâchant sa colère dans une exclamation véhémente :  
« Attends un peu, toi ! Tu vas voir ! ».

Emmené par les caprices du vent, le tissu léger se rapprochait dangereusement de la maison.  
« Ah non ! » s'écria Maria, alarmée à la perspective d'être la risée de tous si on l'apercevait.

Le sentiment d'urgence lui fit perdre le reste de son sang froid. Elle releva le bas du kimono qui entravait sa course et les genoux à l'air libre, elle se précipita avec une vitesse accrue.

La chance tourna en sa faveur. La brise s'apaisait, le mouchoir descendait par palier vers le sol, virevoltant doucement, jusqu'à tomber à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle allait s'en saisir lorsqu'un brusque courant d'air balaya la cour et emporta le tissu endiablé hors de sa portée.  
De dépit, elle mit un genou à terre, essoufflée, échevelée et en nage, maudissant avec une rage renouvelée l'objet pourtant dénué d'esprit :  
« Je le jure, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette terre, je te rattraperai ! » gronda-t-elle entre ses dents, en total inadéquation avec la réserve que devait montrer un serviteur des Kuchiki.

« Est-ce de ceci que tu parles ? ».

Une main aux phalanges apparentes apparut dans son champ de vision, tenant entre ses longs doigts fins le textile soyeux, enfin stoppé dans sa fuite.

« Hisagi-sama ? » murmura Maria, incrédule.

Elle se releva rapidement et tenta sans grand succès de cacher l'indécence de sa tenue. Sa main crispée sur sa jupe(2) qu'elle n'avait pas relâchée, son souffle court qui avait accompagné sa course, ses joues rougies par l'effort, la sueur qui perlait à son cou, visible par son encolure défaite, les petites mèches bouclées de ses cheveux mouillés à la racine : elle formait un tableau délicieusement impudique.

« Tsujirô-san te mène la vie dure à ce que je vois » fit Shûhei, très sérieux.

À la grande honte de Maria, son nouveau jeune maître était venu à son secours. Son incompétence ne connaissait plus de bornes. Elle rougit plus encore sous le regard scrutateur de celui qui était devenu, il y a quelques mois, un habitant de la demeure. Se trouver ainsi observée l'emplit de joie et d'une fierté toute féminine qui aggravèrent encore des symptômes pour lesquels la chaleur extérieure n'avait plus rien à voir.

« Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il face au silence persistant de la servante.

— O-oui, je vais bien. Merci. Je... C'est le vent. Merci de l'avoir rattrapé.

— Le vent... est traître, il faut s'en méfier » murmura-t-il les sourcils froncés et le regard assombri.

Ah... le souffle de Maria tourna court, et ce ne fut pas le vent qui la prit au dépourvu cette fois mais la profondeur du regard de son jeune maître. La stupeur lui fit enfin relâcher son kimono. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'approcher jusqu'ici et il ne semblait pas parler beaucoup. Mais à l'instant, elle avait eu l'impression qu'un secret lui avait été confié. Elle ne connaissait rien aux zanpakutôs, pas plus qu'au reiatsu. Seul son instinct la guidait.

« J'aime le vent pourtant, affirma-t-elle. J'aime ses formes changeantes, la façon dont il nous enlace avec tant de force parfois ou bien nous caresse d'une légère brise, toujours présent sans que jamais on ne le voie » expliqua-t-elle en tendant la main vers le mouchoir pour le prendre. « Merci encore, Hisagi-sama. Je m'excuse de vous avoir importuné avec ma maladresse » dit-elle en se courbant.

Shûhei ne répondit rien, déconcerté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'un air absent, il avait laissé filer le carré de batiste et fixait les mains qui le tenaient à présent, plongé dans les tourbillons de son esprit. Maria ne savait plus que faire, confuse, car son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre sous la proximité du geste. Elle s'était sentie happée alors que sa petite taille lui donnait une vue idéale sur la tête baissée du jeune homme et sur ses yeux, soulignés d'une barre noire et griffés de cicatrices.

Si sa curiosité et son imagination se nourrissaient des airs distants du seigneur Kuchiki, c'est un tout autre sentiment que l'émotif Shûhei était en train d'éveiller. Le mélange de violence et de fragilité qui émanait des traits du visage fin et cependant viril, révélait en elle une nature maternelle, vouée à protéger et une nature exaltée, vouée à aimer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Elle sentit que sa gentillesse et sa cordialité toutes empruntes de sa fonction domestique se dissolvaient dans le regard noir. Dans ce regard tellement étroit, que les humeurs changeantes qui le traversaient y étaient concentrées au point qu'elles en étaient assassines. Elle ne pouvait lui échapper. Être la proie d'un regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle comprenait et ressentait le sens de cette expression. Elle était tombée sous le charme ténébreux de l'amant du seigneur Kuchiki !

Ignorant de l'émoi de la servante, celui-ci se laissait submerger par la sincérité de sa remarque et restait médusé qu'elle s'en soit pris au mouchoir plutôt qu'au vent. L'acceptation ingénue de l'élément de son zanpakutô dont il se méfiait toujours des ruses, était une sensation agréable et inconnue.

Ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques secondes au bout desquelles le temps reprit son cours. Maria, mal à l'aise et coupable, s'empressa de s'éclipser après une nouvelle révérence, les joues en feu.

« Shûhei ! »

L'interpellé, un sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers l'auteur de l'appel sec et impatient qui avait attendu à quelques pas de là, dans une irritation croissante. Il le rejoignit et fut accueilli avec une froideur toute seigneuriale.

« Que t-a-t-il pris ? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà expliqué que tu devais laisser nos gens effectuer leur travail sans interférer ? » s'enquit Byakuya, d'une voix emprunte de lassitude.

Shûhei ne répondit pas. Son sourire s'était effacé et il contemplait tristement celui qu'il venait de décevoir.

« Shûhei !

— Cela ne coûte rien d'aider un peu » fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

Byakuya soupira, désespérant de jamais faire comprendre à Shûhei quelle était sa position depuis qu'il était son concubin.

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'a retenu ainsi, bien qu'aucun sujet de conversation avec une lingère ne ne me paraisse être d'un possible intérêt alors que je suis à tes côtés » demanda-t-il pince-sans-rire, un rien énervé. « Sans parler du fait que cela n'est pas convenable, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

— Le vent. Elle m'a parlé du vent. » répondit Shûhei, le regard troublé.

Byakuya se tut, perplexe. Il n'avait pas apprécié le comportement de la jeune servante, exhibant devant Shûhei la rondeur de ses genoux nus et le regardant avec admiration et ferveur, comme une Cendrillon éperdue d'amour pour son prince sauveur.

Il analysait froidement la situation. La jeune servante avait un physique plutôt avenant dont le naturel avait tout pour plaire à Shûhei. Elle avait surgi de nulle part, luttant vaillamment bien qu'en pure perte contre les rafales d'air et le gentil Shûhei s'était spontanément porté à son secours. Apparemment, elle lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait marqué. L'impertinente n'était pas qu'une tête de linotte... Il soupira. Tsujirô, son fidèle majordome, appréciait Maria et il ne serait pas raisonnable de renvoyer une servante sur un simple soupçon. De plus, cela ne ferait pas honneur à Shûhei qui avait toute sa confiance.

Voilà ce que lui disait sa raison. Parce que pour l'instant, il était irrité.

« Byakuya, tu es en colère ? » s'exclama Shûhei d'une voix tremblante, cherchant sans y parvenir à démêler les expressions quasi-inexistantes qu'il croyait entrevoir sur le visage fermé de son énigmatique amant.

Un pincement légèrement plus marqué des lèvres, un pli prononcé à la base du nez qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de froncement de sourcil, c'étaient là deux des quelques mimiques qui l'avaient amené à cette supposition.

Sous son masque rigide d'expression qu'une longue habitude et une grande expertise lui avaient permis de conserver, Byakuya s'était trouvé surpris par sa susceptibilité inattendue : bien sûr qu'il était en colère alors qu'il s'était trouvé évincé, même temporairement, de l'attention de Shûhei par une soubrette énamourée ! Shûhei le fixait maintenant d'une mine inquiète et coupable et une douceur non feinte s'ajouta alors aux traits aristocratiques :

« Il est nécessaire que tu agisses avec plus de prudence, Shûhei. À trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, on s'y brûle.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Cette servante, Maria, ne flirte pas avec elle, résuma radicalement Byakuya.

— Vraiment, tu exagères. Parler de flirt quand je l'ai simplement aidée à rattraper son linge ! Tu aurais besoin d'assouplir un peu ta manière de voir les rapports humains, se défendit Shûhei, injustement accusé.

— N'as-tu vraiment pas eu conscience de la façon dont elle te regardait ? repartit Byakuya, se raidissant sous l'insulte.

— Non. Elle s'est simplement montrée aimable. Byakuya, continua-t-il, soudain alarmé, tu ne vas rien lui faire, hein ? »

Shûhei ne se rappelait que trop l'épisode peu glorieux avec l'association féminine des Shinigamis(3).

« Ta gentillesse est louable, certes, mais à double tranchant. Tu peux faire du mal sans le vouloir à ceux que tu prétends aider. Un conseil, reste loin d'elle, pour son bien comme pour le tien.

— Tu veux vraiment dire que Maria va tomber amoureuse de moi simplement parce que j'ai ramassé sa lessive ?

— De nous deux, tu es celui qui a besoin de bien plus de clairvoyance dans ses rapports humains ! » fit Byakuya, excédé maintenant par l'aveuglement de son cadet. « Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir ! Tu fuis la réalité que tu ne veux pas connaître sous des prétextes fallacieux. Tu veux vraiment courir au drame comme avec... (4)»

Byakuya s'interrompit devant le changement d'expression de Shûhei qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il s'abstint d'argumenter son discours. Son esprit analytique le desservait dans sa relation avec lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin qu'il retourne le couteau dans la plaie. Il soupira. Il était las, vraiment.

« Je te demande pardon, Shûhei. Je me suis emporté lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle portait sur toi un regard qui n'avait rien de chaste.

— Je n'ai rien remarqué, dit Shûhei, têtu, croisant devant lui ses avant-bras aux muscles souples et longilignes.

— Oui, j'en suis sûr » dit Byakuya, dont l'humeur vacillait entre l'apaisement et la contrariété. « Bien que je me réjouisse que tu sois indifférent aux signes avant-coureurs de son inclination et que je n'aie aucune raison d'être jaloux, je te demande de me faire confiance et de prendre mon conseil au sérieux.

— C'est d'accord, je vais être sur mes gardes » promit Shûhei, levant le menton, ses longs bras le long du corps, un air décidé sur son visage.

Un Shûhei sur ses gardes pouvait faire bien des ravages. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui fallait trouver une autre façon de montrer sa méfiance que de lancer sur le monde les flèches étincelantes de son regard. Il soupira mais pas de lassitude cette fois-ci, cherchant à s'extraire de l'envoûtement qui émanait des agates noires et qui le faisait frémir :

« Surtout, garde-toi de la regarder avec ses yeux-là.

— Avec quels autres yeux veux-tu que je la regarde ? »

L'innocence de la question fit doucement rire Byakuya.

« Je parle de ces deux joyaux d'obsidienne dans lesquels on se noie volontiers si l'on n'y prend pas garde.

— Oh !... s'exclama Shûhei, réagissant à la tonalité suave adoptée par son amant et rosissant sous ses tatouages et ses cicatrices.

— Je suis sérieux, Shûhei. Prends exemple sur moi et mets y moins de passion. Ainsi, tu seras à l'abri de l'attraction que tu exerces sur la gente féminine. »

Shûhei écarquilla les yeux, examinant l'idée fantasque de cacher ses émotions au sein d'iris couleur acier identiques à ceux qui se posaient gravement sur lui. Un tendre sourire éclaira son visage, rapidement remplacé par un air embarrassé alors qu'il poursuivait son introspection et envisageait plus consciencieusement la recommandation.

« J'ai bien peur d'être incapable de le faire. Je ne pense pas à toi en des termes de froideur et d'indifférence » rougit-il, un brusque bouffée de chaleur accompagnant l'effet que le regard, soit-disant sans passion de l'aristocrate, avait sur lui.

Différentes images de Byakuya refluèrent en son esprit. Le noble visage aux paupières fermées et la quiétude qui se transmettait à lui en vagues persistantes et affectueuses. Le port hautain du chef de clan, lorsqu'il portait sur le monde un regard dédaigneux qui maintenait chacun à l'écart, et la transparence et la clarté qu'il voyait dans ses yeux dont nul n'était à même de souiller la vue. Et lorsque Byakuya répondait à son amour dans l'intimité de leur chambre, rien ne lui ferait jamais croire que les pupilles d'ébonite assombries de désir aient pu abriter autre chose qu'une passion retenue.

« Non, vraiment, cela ne sert à rien de me transformer en toi, un seul suffit à cacher ses émotions. Et puis, je ne possède pas la séduction que tu me prêtes » conclut-il avec une vibration dans la voix témoignant de l'agitation de ses pensées.

Du guerrier agressif qui se plongeait dans la bataille et qui tirait le meilleur parti de ses atouts physiques et de son habileté lorsqu'il était déchaîné, il ne restait qu'un jeune homme timide lorsqu'il se confrontait à des tiers sur des sujets intimes. Byakuya s'étonnait du manque d'assurance en la matière de Shûhei et se demandait comment il avait pu rester jusqu'ici inconscient de l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur autrui, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec son intelligence. À moins, se dit-il, avec un brin de fierté, que l'épanouissement de son amour pour lui n'ait rehaussé ses attraits.

« J'ignore ce que notre domestique a vu en toi. Mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas été à même d'y résister. Devines-tu pourquoi ?

— …

— Moi-même, j'ai succombé à tes charmes, Shûhei. »

Le teint de Shûhei devint rouge cerise.

« Raah ! gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, tout est embrouillé maintenant. Grâce à toi, je ne pourrais jamais plus me conduire naturellement devant elle ! ».

Byakuya emprisonna ses lèvres, interrompant la jérémiade. Il se félicitait. Quelque soit les circonstances, l'embarras de Shûhei l'empêcherait dorénavant d'user inconsciemment de ses charmes. La confusion nuancerait ce regard qui vous pénétrait jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme pour peu que vous soyez pris dans ses rets. Et un Shûhei embarrassé et maladroit serait un idéal garde-fou contre la demoiselle émoustillée. Du moins le croyait-il.

**Fin acte 1**

* * *

Notes

(1) cf Chroniques d'un serviteur des Kuchiki

(2) dans le sens de « partie inférieure du kimono »

(3) cf Amours Imparfaits II

(4) Byakuya fait référence aux événements qui ont été relatés dans Amours Imparfaits I et II. Quels sont-ils ? Vous en rappelez-vous ou bien avez-vous besoin que je détaille ?


	2. Le chef de clan et son concubin

Je ne vais pas vous raconter mes aventures au pays des ordinateurs malades. Place à une suite qui s'est faite attendre :

* * *

**Acte 2 : Le chef de clan et son concubin**

Ayant pris une ample inspiration, Maria gonfla ses joues en expirant, cherchant instinctivement à contrecarrer la chaleur montant de la table à repasser. D'un geste machinal, elle faisait glisser son fer, allant et venant pour défroisser le tissu étendu devant elle. Heureusement, elle s'était occupée au matin des kimonos et autres pièces délicates. Tsujirô-san, qui surveillait son travail de près, aurait été scandalisé au moindre faux pli et la tâche aurait été à refaire. Au moins, avec le linge de table, elle pouvait être tranquille. Car peu importe les efforts qu'elle faisait, peu importe le travail qui lui était confié, l'image de Hisagi-san, du mouchoir filant entre ses doigts et de son regard pénétrant, ne quittait plus son esprit depuis l'après-midi.

Elle pliait une nappe. L'odeur du coton fraîchement repassé se répandait. Ses pensées vagabondaient.

Hisagi-sama avait de belles mains, aux doigts longs et fins. Elles ne correspondaient pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait des mains d'un manieur d'épée. Les doigts qu'elle devinait souples et agiles semblaient faits pour les arts et la musique. Un toucher doux et sensible leur allait mieux que la préhension rude d'un sabre. Une impression tout à fait différente émanait de Kuchiki-sama. Quand elle rangeait les mitaines que le seigneur Kuchiki portait, elle remarquait la largeur de la paume, ce qui faisait que malgré la finesse et l'élégance qu'elle avait observée, elle lui attribuait une force qui convenait parfaitement à sa condition de capitaine de division au sang noble.

La confusion s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle repassait les serviettes les unes après les autres. Hisagi-sama était d'une familiarité rare et obligeante. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennui. Elle frissonna en repensant au regard irrité que le seigneur Kuchiki avait porté sur lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Elle aimait l'idée de l'amour hors norme du couple, du fier et mystérieux chef de clan qu'elle admirait et de son concubin issu du commun, amoureux et spontané qui ruait parfois dans les brancards. Elle sourit au souvenir des échos de conversations agitées qui remplaçaient certains jours leur habituelle connivence. Par-dessus tout, elle adorait quand le hasard bienveillant lui permettait de croiser la vue intermittente de leurs silhouettes, remontant les allées boisées du parc le soir. L'un était passé chercher l'autre à sa division et tous deux revenaient ensemble : c'était si romantique ! Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre eux...

Mais, toutes ces belles rêveries romanesques s'effaçaient devant de nouvelles émotions, très physiques celles-là. Son cœur battait la chamade, une étrange chaleur parcourait son corps. Les joues brûlantes de honte et de désir, elle s'apercevait qu'elle aspirait à être entourée des bras d'Hisagi-sama, à sentir ses doigts posés sur sa peau et s'entendait soupirer dans l'espoir d'un baiser...

La dernière serviette rejoignit la pile de ses consœurs pliées. En bien ou en mal, elle était venue à bout de son repassage et elle s'en alla les bras chargés du panier contenant les pièces de linge à ranger dans leurs armoires.

* * *

À l'heure du dîner, Shûhei entra dans la salle à manger et s'assit à sa place, à la droite de Byakuya.

« Bonsoir, Rukia.

— B-bonsoir, Hisagi-san ».

Il releva la tête au ton hésitant de sa cadette. Celle-ci avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'attend à tout moment à ce que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête, et les regards en coin qu'elle lançait à son frère suffisaient à l'éclairer sur la provenance de la menace qu'elle redoutait.

Le visage de Byakuya était de marbre. Ce n'était pas sa sœur qu'il regardait, mais Shûhei. Ce dernier lui jeta un œil interrogateur, puis, n'ayant obtenu qu'un silence, il déplia sa serviette. Il la tourna et la retourna, écarquillant les yeux : au beau milieu du carré de tissu, s'étendait dans toute sa splendeur une marque brune à la forme caractéristique d'une semelle de fer à repasser !

« Tu constateras, Shûhei, que mon observation de cet après-midi était justifiée » fit valoir Byakuya, élevant sa propre serviette à l'angle de laquelle tous purent voir une brûlure identique. « Tu as tourné la tête à notre lingère » soutint-il d'une voix contenue qui couvrait une léger blâme. « Elle n'est à notre service que depuis quelques mois » continua-t-il du même ton après avoir lâché sa serviette, « et elle n'a pas encore rentabilisé le temps et l'argent investit dans sa formation » ajouta-t-il, en soulevant un plat de légumes et la carafe d'eau pour mettre en évidence les fils brûlés de la nappe à cet endroit. « Je vais pourtant devoir la renvoyer » conclut-il en reposant le plat et la carafe et en adressant à Shûhei un regard accusateur.

« Mais ! Je n'y suis pour rien... » se défendit celui-ci, brutalement surpris de la résurgence d'un problème qu'il croyait résolu.

De son côté, Rukia avait entrepris un examen minutieux de sa serviette et n'y avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Elle reporta son attention sur le couple, essayant d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle passablement compliqué. Soulagée de ne pas être en cause, son sens de la justice se retrouva aiguillé, renforcé par une solidarité toute féminine :

« Nii-sama, Maria prend soin de notre linge avec diligence et Tsujirô lui-même s'en déclare satisfait. La renvoyer pour un simple écart est trop cruel, plaida-t-elle en levant vers son frère de grands yeux aux pupilles brillantes.

— Je ne saurais tolérer l'incompétence, surtout si la cause de celle-ci est la distraction par des pensées moins qu'honorables, repartit Byakuya fixant sur Shûhei un regard outragé.

— Byakuya, fit celui-ci, je t'ai déjà promis de faire plus attention. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

— J'attends de toi que tu tiennes ta parole et que tu cesses d'intervenir auprès des domestiques. Ce ne sont ni tes subordonnés ni tes amis, ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide ou de conseils, ils sont à ton service. Ta prévenance est inutile et ne fait que les perturber, comme tu peux le constater. »

Shûhei le fixait, désemparé par la conséquence inattendue d'un geste qui lui avait paru allant de soi. Il s'interrogeait sur sa capacité à agir différemment avec les personnes, sous prétexte qu'ils appartenaient à un rang social différent du sien. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la hiérarchie militaire qui distinguait les soldats par leur mérite, ou avec le respect qui était du aux aînés et dont on valorisait l'expérience. C'était une séparation artificielle, et il ne voyait pas en quoi lui, Shûhei, était en droit de regarder de haut ou d'ignorer quelqu'un qui exerçait un travail dans lequel il s'investissait tout autant que lui, Shinigami. Il n'était pas noble et ne comprenait pas.

Rukia, quant à elle, lisait entre les lignes. Maria était jeune et influençable. Ce qui apparaissait comme innocent pour Shûhei pouvait très bien l'amener à se méprendre. La situation devenait délicieusement épicée. Elle regarda Hisagi-san, en examina chaque trait du visage et secoua la tête. « Vraiment, rien à faire » pensa-t-elle, « bien trop sombre à mon goût. Qu'est-ce que Maria peut bien lui trouver ? »

Elle se retrouva sous le regard étonné des deux hommes et esquissa un sourire confus.

« Où est l'intérêt de décider dès maintenant du renvoi de Maria, Nii-sama ? Elle a la tête sur les épaules, elle reprendra son sang-froid. Nous perdrions une bonne domestique. »

Sous ses airs embarrassés, sa sœur était une négociatrice redoutable et le chef du clan Kuchiki vacilla dans sa décision. Shûhei restait silencieux et il appréciait que ce dernier ne parle pas pour la servante.

« Je n'aime pas cela. Cela met Shûhei dans une position difficile.

— Hum... Effectivement, il serait peut-être plus sage d'éloigner une éventuelle rivale » déclara d'un air innocent Rukia.

Le subtil changement de l'atmosphère n'échappa ni à Shûhei, ni à Rukia. Les paroles de Byakuya résonnèrent de sa dignité froissée :

« Je n'ai rien à faire des émotions immatures de cette jouvencelle ! Si la qualité de son travail redevient adéquate alors je n'aurais rien à dire. Je déciderai après en avoir parlé avec Tsujirô.

— Merci, Nii-sama » dit Rukia humblement, exultant en son for intérieur de la tournure des événements.

Connaissant le caractère d'Hisagi-san, il se serait senti coupable d'être la raison du renvoi de Maria, même si elle était sûre qu'il n'avait rien fait pour " lui tourner la tête " comme avait dit son frère.

Rukia soupira, mi-amusée mi-ennuyée, car ces deux-là lui causaient bien souvent du souci.

* * *

Shûhei, pressé d'échapper à une situation tendue, fut heureux de voir le repas se terminer et se précipita, dès la dernière bouchée, vers la sortie pour disparaître aussitôt dans le couloir. Un bruit sourd retentit, et Rukia, qui suivait à une allure plus modérée, mit une main devant sa bouche et se fendit d'un « Oh ! » approprié lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour : Maria et Shûhei se tenaient devant elle, et elle notait, ébahie, les mains de Shûhei posées sur la taille de Maria.  
Pour le malheur de Shûhei, sa faible corpulence ne suffisait pas à obstruer la vision que son frère avait de la scène.

Il est nécessaire de faire un retour en arrière et au ralenti d'une ou deux secondes, pour avoir une meilleure compréhension.

Au moment où Shûhei franchissait le seuil de la salle à manger, la malicieuse providence(1) mit Maria sur son passage : elle se dirigeait vers les chambres afin de les préparer pour la nuit.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Shûhei n'avait pas prévu de croiser de si tôt la demoiselle à cause de qui il avait été mis sur la sellette. Le malaise ressenti au dîner aggrava une rencontre qui, somme toute, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. L'embarras et la confusion embrasèrent ses traits, et comble de l'ironie, au lieu de la protection qu'en attendait Byakuya, ses gestes erratiques et maladroits provoquèrent leur rapprochement physique.

Maria, voulant s'écarter, fit un pas à droite. Shûhei, voulant l'éviter, fit un pas à gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, se figèrent et répétèrent dans un bel ensemble le mouvement, cette fois-ci de l'autre côté, se figèrent à nouveau et recommencèrent ce pas de deux, jusqu'à ce que Shûhei au maximum de son stress, bute dans Maria qui vacilla sous le choc.

Le linge de maison qu'elle tenait dans ses bras tomba à terre dans un « pouf » moqueur.

Fin de la séquence « retour arrière ».

L'univers de Maria se rétrécit et deux sensations s'imposèrent à elle. À travers le kimono, sa poitrine menue contre des abdominaux plus durs qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sur ses hanches, les grandes mains posées sur elle, qui avaient retenu sa chute. Elle frissonna sous le contact à la fois insuffisant et inespéré.

Comme si l'émotion était trop grande, elle se recula, d'un pas, de deux, de trois, levant son visage vers des yeux noirs et troublés. Et elle fut heureuse de baigner dans ce regard.

Shûhei, désespéré et la mémoire toute fraîche de la leçon de Byakuya, repérait les signes évidents de son émoi : la main tremblante, la poitrine qui se soulevait, les joues rosissantes, le regard brillant et humide, chargé de bonheur. Se maudissant lui-même, les mains maintenant à l'abri contre ses cuisses, il cherchait une échappatoire, éminemment conscient de la solidité de l'air derrière lui.

Un chuintement de soie et de coton, un imperceptible souffle, une présence subtilement menaçante collée à son dos.

« Voudrais-tu me suivre dans mes appartements, Shûhei ? ».

Question de pure rhétorique. Le ton calme, dénué d'expression, faisait apparaître l'ordre déguisé derrière la politesse de la demande. Shûhei déglutit et emboîta le pas derrière Byakuya, qui l'avait précédé sans avoir eu un regard pour lui.

Maria sentit ses genoux la lâcher et s'effondra, le mélange de peur et d'excitation qui l'habitait l'ayant submergée.

Rukia saisissait toute l'ampleur du problème et commença rapidement à imaginer une suite de scénarios possibles, hésitante entre l'humour de la situation et le drame, naissant du trop grand sérieux de son frère.

* * *

Dans la chambre encore inondée de soleil, Shûhei attendait que Byakuya prenne la parole. Mais celui-ci restait silencieux.

« C'est arrivé par hasard. Je n'ai rien provoqué » chercha-t-il à expliquer en désespoir de cause.

Byakuya le regardait mais ne disait toujours rien. Ce calme était bien plus effrayant que sa colère froide. Shûhei sentait un vide l'envahir.

« Juste...

— ….

— J'ai juste voulu l'éviter et à la place je l'ai percutée.

— …

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir... Je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser tomber, non ? s'écria Shûhei.

— … »

Byakuya se tenait devant lui, et rien ne se reflétait dans ses yeux grands ouverts. Ses pieds légèrement écartés, ses bras le long du corps, son menton dignement dressé, sa posture rigide renvoyait Shûhei à lui-même et le laissait seul.

« C'est ce que tu aurais fais à ma place, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais pris le risque qu'elle tombe... réalisa Shûhei, en plongeant désespérément son regard dans les yeux de Byakuya, et tu l'aurais fait pour son bien, comme pour le tien... ou le mien.

— …

— J'ai vu que tu avais raison, qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour moi. Mais cela ne change rien puisque c'est toi que j'aime.

— …

— Byakuya, s'il-te-plaît, dis quelque chose !

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que ce que je t'ai déjà dis. Je suis déçu, Shûhei.

— Byakuya... ».

C'était trop pour le tendre Shûhei qui se sentait en faute, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Il s'approcha de celui qui était tout pour lui, qui était le centre de son équilibre et qui remplissait sa vie. Il s'approcha de lui avec la peur au ventre, redoutant à chaque pas qu'il recule, qu'il se mette hors de sa portée. Mais il resta sur place et bientôt, Shûhei put poser sa tête contre sa poitrine et l'enlacer, et chercher à provoquer une réaction, un mouvement qui apporterait l'apaisement qu'il recherchait.

Mais les bras aimants ne vinrent pas l'entourer en réponse et calmer sa détresse. La bouche familière ne murmura pas les mots qu'il attendait et le vide continua de progresser en lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, Byakuya se dégagea de l'étreinte et déclara :

« Je vais voir Tsujirô. Tu peux rejoindre tes appartements. »

Puis, il quitta la pièce.

Resté seul, Shûhei s'effondra. Jamais, au grand jamais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Byakuya n'avait voulu dormir seul. C'était toujours Shûhei qui avait envie de s'isoler.

Sa poitrine se serra. Il lui devenait pénible de respirer. Il se releva sur des jambes de coton et parvint non sans mal près de la véranda. Il se laissa glisser contre la cloison, espérant trouver dans l'air frais du soir un soulagement à sa douleur.

* * *

« Toc, toc. »

« Vous avez demandé à me parler, Byakuya-sama, dit Tsujirô en restant sur le seuil du bureau.

— Oui, entre et ferme la porte. »

Le seigneur Kuchiki était assis derrière sa table de travail mais il ne semblait pas s'acquitter d'une quelconque tâche. Tsujirô s'approcha et attendit.

« Je n'interviens pas dans les affaires domestiques habituellement. J'ai une entière confiance en ton jugement. Cependant, je dois faire une exception, commença Byakuya.

— Maria.

— Tu es donc au courant.

— Tels sont les devoirs de ma charge, votre seigneurie. Et la pauvre fille était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quant au service de table, je ne peux que vous présenter mes excuses...

— Que m'importe le service de table et toute la lingerie de la maisonnée !

— Byakuya-sama ?

— Cette Maria est amoureuse de Shûhei. Je te demande de la renvoyer.

— C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit.

— N'avais-tu pas remarqué ?

— L'émergence de ce sentiment doit être tout récent, Byakuya-sama.

— Cet après-midi. Tu n'as pas l'air étonné.

— Byakuya-sama, si je devais renvoyer toutes les servantes amoureuses de Shûhei-sama, nous aurions bien dû mal à faire tourner la demeure.

— Qu'est-ce à dire ?

— Il semble que bon nombre d'entre elles ne soient pas insensibles au charme de Shûhei-sama.

— Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ?

— Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de vous en informer. Shûhei-sama ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Il ne regarde que vous, si je puis me permettre. Et devant son indifférence, le feu de paille reste ce qu'il, un feu de paille qui s'éteint rapidement. La situation serait-t-elle différente avec Maria, Monsieur ?

— Le fait est que j'ai été témoin de ses minauderies. Et que son travail se détériore.

— Je vois. Permettez-moi alors de la mettre à l'essai. C'est une brave fille plus maladroite que les autres qui manque encore de formation. Je me fais fort de lui inculquer la réserve qui lui manque. »

Intrigué par l'insistance de Tsujirô à garder la domestique, Byakuya se demanda à quel point il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'avait dit Tsujirô plus tôt. Désabusé, il retira son kenseikan et se passa une main dans les cheveux, profondément perturbé par le désordre de son esprit. Puis il releva la tête et demanda, à demi-sérieux : « Tsujirô, ne me dis pas que parmi les servants aussi... ».

Le majordome ne répondit pas mais son air embarrassé fut plus qu'explicite.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, reportons le renvoi et attendons voir. » dit Byakuya en redressant la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de garder un visage composé.

Après qu'il ait quitté la pièce, il se repassa les paroles de son maître valet. Décidément, la vie avec Shûhei ne cessait de l'étonner. Alors jusqu'ici, son bien-aimé s'en été fort bien tiré tout seul. Se pourrait-il qu'au lieu d'être bénéfique son intervention ait eu des conséquences fâcheuses ?

**Fin acte 2**

* * *

(1) incarnée par votre humble auteur ( ^ ^ )


	3. Ce qui peut et ne peut pas être

Et voici le dernier chapitre de "Un simple regard"

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo à qui j'emprunte, sans autorisation, les personnages et l'univers. J'espère qu'il m'en excusera...

* * *

**Acte 3 : Ce qui peut et ne peut pas être**

Depuis que le majordome avait été appelé, Maria n'osait plus ni bouger ni respirer. Réfugiée dans l'office où elle avait éclaté en sanglots, elle se tenait maintenant le dos raidi, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le divin bonheur qui l'avait accompagnée depuis sa rencontre avec Hisagi-sama dans le jardin s'était vite effacé devant une fin sans issue. Son amour à peine éclos se brisait. Pour couronner le tout, elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Le renvoi était une option plus que probable. Elle abandonna sa posture raide pour s'avachir brutalement contre la table, son front heurtant le bois dans un « bang » découragé.

« Maria, jeune fille, parlons » entendit-elle.

Elle redressa la tête au son de la voix grave, habituée à commander, et regarda l'homme qui régnait sur toute la domesticité de la demeure, prendre place en face d'elle.

— Tsujirô-san, ne put-elle que dire d'une voix plaintive.

— Il semble que la journée d'aujourd'hui ait été riche en émotions, commença-t-il.

— Si vous saviez...

— Il est inutile que j'en connaisse les détails. Mais je voudrais avoir une confirmation. Maria, qu'éprouves-tu pour Hisagi-sama ?

— Rien, je vous assure... Je... C'est à dire... balbutia la jeune fille.

— Sois franche, Maria. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que je pourrais t'aider.

— Je ne suis donc pas renvoyée ? s'étonna-t-elle, entrevoyant une légère lueur dans un futur qui semblait se refermer sur elle.

— Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu puisses être renvoyée ?

— Je... J'ai découvert cet après-midi qu'Hisagi-sama ne me laisse pas indifférente et Kuchiki-sama était présent lorsque c'est arrivé. »

Maria avait posé les mains sur la table et les pressait l'une contre l'autre, honteuse, embarrassée de cet aveu. Mais les mois passés sous ses ordres lui avaient appris que le majordome, s'il était sévère, était également juste.

« Je ne prétends pas comprendre les sentiments des jeunes filles, mais il existe une frontière à ne dépasser entre les domestiques et leurs maîtres, tu dois en être consciente, reprit Tsujirô, après un temps de silence.

— Je le sais. Je n'ai pas cherché à tomber amoureuse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et puis...

— Oui ?

— Et puis, je ne veux pas causer de tord à Hisagi-sama, ni à Kuchiki-sama non plus. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

— Alors, rien n'est perdu, fit Tsujirô, énigmatique.

— Vraiment ?

— Nous en reparlerons demain. Pour l'instant, tu es bien trop bouleversée. Viens me retrouver à l'office aux premières heures de la matinée.

— D'accord. Merci, Tsujirô-san. »

Ayant libéré Maria de son service, Tsujirô resta un moment songeur. C'était une fille candide qui découvrait ses premiers émoi amoureux. Leur conversation lui avait cependant confirmé qu'elle était digne de servir auprès du seigneur Kuchiki. Il se laissa emporter vers de vieux souvenirs.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, la silhouette écroulée de Shûhei fut la première chose que Byakuya vit.

Il dut faire appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas paniquer à la réminiscence de la blessure qui avait faillit l'emporter(2). Les épisodes de ce genre s'étaient faits forts rares au fil des mois, et tous sous le coup d'une violente émotion. Leur gravité avait diminué également. Il ne se rappelait plus à quand remontait le dernier en date.

« Shûhei ! ».

Perdu dans un vide effrayant, Shûhei luttait pour chaque goulée d'air.

Byakuya rapidement l'entoura, et remplaça la dureté de la cloison par la chaleur de son torse.

« Doucement, Shûhei, doucement. Tout va bien, je suis là.

— B-by-a...

— Ne parle pas. Respire doucement. Là... cela va aller ».

Les mains contre le ventre de Shûhei, sa joue contre la sienne, Byakuya quémanda son pardon. Son insensibilité l'effrayait parfois, ce stoïcisme qu'il s'imposait et qui était devenue une seconde nature, au point d'empoisonner sa relation avec Shûhei.

Le vertige abandonnait ce dernier, son reiatsu se stabilisait, son corps se détendait. Lentement, son souffle se faisait régulier et l'air se remit à circuler normalement dans des poumons de moins en moins oppressés.

Byakuya berçait son amour.

« Tout va bien, je suis là » répéta-t-il et il lui sembla qu'il voulait s'en convaincre lui-même.

Ses instants de doutes, Shûhei les connaissait bien. Et peu lui importait d'être là, par terre, parce que le contrôle de son amant sur ses émotions avait dépassé la mesure. Plus tôt, il avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, ce qui se cachait derrière les traits impassibles. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, tous les deux pour vivre au grand jour, lui pour être complet et libre, Byakuya pour être vivant et ouvert sur le monde.

Sa main s'éleva pour caresser la joue de Byakuya et lui assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Byakuya la prit, y déposa un baiser au creux de la paume, et la replaça avec la sienne contre son ventre.

D'une voix douce, il entama un monologue qui ressemblait à une confession :

« Peut-être suis-je dans l'erreur d'attendre de toi un comportement qui ne te ressemble pas. Il semble que tu ne pourras pas te conformer aux principes stricts qui régissent les relations entre maîtres et gens de maison. J'en suis venu à me dire que tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Le mal est fait cependant. Il semble aussi que je t'ai fait souffrir. Tu m'en vois désolé, Shûhei. Dorénavant, je vais tâcher d'ignorer également les réactions de la domesticité à ton endroit, quelques inconvenantes quelles soient. Je te laisserai t'en charger, et en cas de réel problème, Tsujirô sera de bien meilleur conseil que moi. C'est un fait que je dois reconnaître. Et pour Maria... ».

A mi chemin, Shûhei, rassuré, s'était endormi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Maria remonta rapidement l'allée sous l'air frais du petit matin. La porte de l'office était ouverte. Tsujirô l'attendait et l'invita à s'attabler devant une tasse de thé.

Dans le silence qui s'était fait entre eux après leurs salutations, il commença à parler :

« Mon service auprès de Kuchiki-sama date d'il y a fort longtemps. Il était très jeune lorsque son éducation m'a été confiée. Il était très jeune lorsque son père est mort. Son grand-père n'avait plus guère de temps à passer auprès de lui. J'étais devenu l'unique figure paternelle qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le féliciter lorsqu'il accomplissait avec adresse ses exercices, le gronder lorsqu'il manquait d'une élémentaire mesure dans ses emportements, veiller au soin de sa tenue, voilà quelques uns des devoirs qui m'incombaient... »

« Mais son jeune âge, instinctivement, recherchait une autre forme de reconnaissance. Je me rappelle encore du regard qu'il tournait vers moi, de ses yeux gris à la teinte plus foncée qu'aujourd'hui, quémandant inconsciemment un sourire qui lui assurerait qu'il était aimé. Comment résister à la tendresse qu'il m'offrait ? Comment ignorer le doute qui le faisait reculer et craindre une punition méritée tout en espérant qu'il saurait y échapper ? »

« Les domestiques ne sont pas des outils et leur cœur ressent tout aussi bien que celui de leurs maîtres. L'affection a grandi en moi tout au long de ces années-là. L'entourer, le protéger, m'inquiéter de son avenir, être fier de ses progrès, être frustré de ses difficultés, être heureux qu'il soit avec moi, tous ces sentiments, si je voulais qu'ils puissent exister, je devais les nicher à l'intérieur de moi et veiller à ne pas les laisser paraître. C'était le prix à payer pour leur existence. Alors, Maria, si tu accordes aux tiens un tant soit peu de valeur, je te demande de les enfermer à l'abri de ton cœur, là où personne ne pourra les souiller ».

Maria fut émue de cette confidence et son romantisme s'en trouva flatté.

« Kuchiki-sama connaît-il l'amour que vous lui vouez ?

— Je le suppose. Mais c'est un sujet que nous n'abordons jamais. Enfant, aimer et être aimé lui était naturel et se moquait des convenances. Plus tard, l'âge et l'éducation venant, il a appris à taire, comme moi, une affection qui outrepassait la frontière entre un maître et son serviteur. Vois-tu, celle-ci ne peux exister que parce qu'elle est cachée. Et comme elle nous est précieuse, nous l'avons scellée.

— Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire de même.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu faire de tord ni à Hisagi-sama, ni à Kuchiki-sama ? N'es-tu pas jalouse du seigneur Kuchiki ?

— Par le grand Esprit, jamais je ne pourrais ! Une humble servante comme moi n'est pas à même de se comparer à une si noble personne. Et vous savez, Tsujirô-san, il y une chose que j'ai su tout de suite.

— Laquelle ?

— Hisagi-sama, lui, n'éprouvera jamais vis à vis de moi ce que j'éprouve quand je le vois.

— Tu es une fille raisonnable, Maria. Si tu gardes bien ces deux derniers points à l'esprit, il ne fait aucun doute que tu sauras trouver le moyen de tempérer tes sentiments et leur démonstration.

— Si vous le dites, dit Maria en esquissant une petite moue pour souligner son doute.  
— Pour t'y aider, aujourd'hui nous allons voir le premier chapitre de l'art de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments : il est très important au tout début... »

* * *

Shûhei était assis sur le sol de bois de la véranda, derrière la maison. Il ne contemplait rien de particulier, insensible, presque, à la beauté du paysage. Ces jours-ci, il n'avait plus été lui-même, remarquant le moindre frémissement, le plus petit détail, chez toute personne qui venait à s'approcher de lui. Sa sensibilité était aussi grande que celle d'un escargot qui se contractait au moindre toucher imprévu de ses antennes. Et il se demandait quelle magie l'avait envoûté pour que jusqu'ici il ne s'aperçoive pas à quel point il était observé par certains et certaines des domestiques, " d'une façon fort inconvenante " comme disait Byakuya.

La magie s'appelait justement Byakuya. Et son amour pour lui était suffisant pour l'éblouir et si solide, qu'il le protégeait des influences extérieures à leur couple. Mais cette évidence, ni Byakuya, ni Shûhei ne l'avaient vue.

Maria, qui suivait religieusement les leçons de Tsujirô-san, progressait à sa manière vers l'attitude composée à adopter en toutes circonstances en face d'un Kuchiki ou d'un de ses consorts. En cette fin d'après-midi, elle revenait vers l'office chargée d'un panier de linge. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Shûhei et s'arrêta.

« Il est très important au début de laisser s'exprimer les sentiments qu'on veut cacher », avait dit Tsujirô, « ou bien sinon on est certain de parvenir à l'effet inverse ». Pour cela, elle était douée et elle se permit d'agir conformément à son envie.

Elle était beaucoup moins douée dans l'étape suivante. « Une fois que les sentiments affleurent l'esprit, bien respirer, tandis qu'à chaque inspiration prise, un élément qui s'oppose à ces sentiments vient s'ajouter ». C'était très délicat, car il ne fallait pas se laisser déborder et maintenir un fragile équilibre.

C'était effrayant, s'apercevait Maria, tandis qu'en bonne élève, elle appliquait à la lettre sa leçon.

Sur le plateau d'une balance imaginaire qui représentait son cœur, s'ajoutaient les faits les uns par dessus les autres : Hisagi-sama ne l'aimait pas, Hisagi-sama aimait le seigneur Kuchiki, Hisagi-sama était l'amant légitime du seigneur Kuchiki, elle était une servante au service du seigneur Kuchiki, elle avait besoin de ce travail, elle ne voulait pas d'une autre place car elle admirait le seigneur Kuchiki, elle aimait leur amour. De l'autre côté, défiant sans peine le poids de ses multiples raisons, se trouvaient ses sentiments pour Hisagi-sama.

« Que faut-il que j'ajoute pour obtenir l'équilibre qui ne vacillera pas ? » se demanda Maria sans perdre des yeux Shûhei, frémissant en dépit de sa volonté.

« La balance deviendra plus aisée lorsque tu accepteras réellement la vanité de tes sentiments. Alors, sans les abandonner, tu les enfouiras. » Cela, c'était la troisième et dernière étape de l'art de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, selon le majordome.

Cet exercice, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le pratiquait. Elle se faisait discrète, et observait Hisagi-sama. Ce soir pourtant, quelque chose manquait. Elle mit du temps à trouver ce que c'était. Il était seul. Désolation et incertitude irradiaient de sa personne. Elle n'aurait pas su dire comment elle le savait. Peut-être, dans le mouvement de tête qui suivait d'un air distrait le vol d'un oiseau ? Peut-être, dans les mains posées sur ses genoux comme si elles étaient gênées par la douceur du bois ?

Son cœur se serra et sa construction mentale menaça de voler en éclats.

Le bruit d'une cloison qui coulisse sur ses rails se fit entendre. Byakuya apparut, sortant de sa chambre. Ni une, ni deux, Shûhei se releva et lui mit les bras au tour du cou :

« Tu en as terminé avec les affaires Kuchiki ?

— Un peu de respect, Shûhei. Que me vaut cet empressement ? fit Byakuya en lui prenant la taille en retour.

— Tu m'as manqué. »

Shûhei levait vers Byakuya un regard brillant et animé.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas tes fréquentes démonstrations d'affections, mais c'est parfois incongru.

— Incongru ?

— Nous allons bientôt dîner.

— Byakuya, embrasse-moi.

Byakuya ne bougea pas et la voix de Shûhei prit un ton suave et tentateur :

— Embrasse-moi » reprit-il, tout en passant une langue humide sur ses lèvres et en mordillant légèrement ces dernières.

Byakuya se pencha un peu et vint les suçoter, interrompant leur jeu enjôleur. Puis il abaissa les paupières et approfondit le baiser. Shûhei, à son tour, ferma les yeux, se consacrant au chant interne de son corps, attentif à la main qui remontait de sa taille vers son omoplate, à la pression douce qui en émanait.

Maria avait posé une main sur son cœur et avait reculé. Sa balance avait atteint un équilibre parfait. Elle aussi ferma les yeux, attentive à cet état pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. Ce qu'elle aimait en Shûhei était aussi ce qui rendait impossible son amour : Hisagi-sama resplendissait librement dans la présence de Kuchiki-sama, et c'était à ce dernier qu'il réservait le meilleur de ses regards.

**Fin du troisième et dernier acte**

* * *

(2) cf Amours Imparfaits II


End file.
